Queen Juliette Islands
The Queen Juliette Islands are a series of Members-only islands in the extreme north of the RuneScape world. They are the location of the Discovery Quest Series and are relatively uninhabited. They are so far north that the southernmost point of the southernmost island is barely visible from the northernmost point of the Wilderness. The islands are only accessible from a boat leaving from the Pirates' Hideout after the quest Hail Queen Juliette! has been completed. The islands are home to Inugtalik, which is the word on the islands for "savage animals." Islands (By size) *Lunaallit Nunaat - The largest of the Queen Juliette Islands. It is the only truly inhabited island and is used as a fort against Inugtalik attacks. It is part of the Northern Archipelago. *Spire Island - The most notorious of the Queen Juliette Islands. The island plays a major part in the Discovery quests and the main part of the island contains a giant spire where the player can train Agility and Strength by climbing it. However, at the top of the spire is a Frost Dragon. The island is full of Ice Spiders rather than the usual Inugtalik animals. *Juliette Island - The southernmost of the Queen Juliette Islands. It is where most of the Discovery quests start and is the first island the player visits. Nuuqa lives on the island and is the main ally of the player on the islands. *Whale Island - The least visited of the Queen Juliette Islands. It is known for its diverse species of Inugtalik animals. Despite their bad connotation, the Inugtalik on the island are not aggressive. The island is mainly used as a training ground for players. It is also used for players to fish and participate in whaling without having to trek into the open ocean. There is a point on the westernmost part of the island where the player can look into the distance to see a part of Lost Island. It is part of the Northern Archipelago. *Lost Island - The most dangerous of the Queen Juliette Islands. Lost Island is where Ikip dwells and is first used as a spot for a battle against him. After the battle, the player can fish for Inugtalik fish. *Wind Island - The windiest of the Queen Juliette Islands. The harsh winds force the player to leave the island until their Strength and Defense levels are high enough. The only purpose of the island is to create an obstacle for the Wind Sword as the island is filled with aggressive Inugtalik animals. *Tooth Island - The strangest of the Queen Juliette Islands. The island is only there to play a part in the Discovery quests and is known for extremely uneven land, hence the name the strangest of the islands. On the island is the Inugtalik bull boss. It is part of the Northern Archipelago. *Bent Island - The darkest of the Queen Juliette Islands. The wind blows ice on the ground back into the sky creating ice clouds and causing the island to darken and constantly snow. Due to this, the player needs a torch to maneuver the island. It is part of the Northern Archipelago. *Ember Island - The warmest of the Queen Juliette Islands. The island is kept warm by geothermal processes going underground. It is where the fight between the player and the Inugtalik dragon takes place. It is part of the Northern Archipelago. *Gravel Bank - The smallest of the Queen Juliette Islands. The main feature of the island is the Wind Sword stuck in the ground and the Inugtalik serpent battle following that. Trivia *The Queen Juliette Islands take their basis from Canada's Queen Elizabeth Islands and Greenland. **Additionally, many of the islands are uninhabited. **Many things on the island are named after Greenlandic words. Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Queen Juliette Islands